The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/03 May 2018
20:38:10 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:42:45 I see SlendyBot makes a return. 20:44:16 GoldenGlare198: 20:44:16 Bert how come I am not a staff 20:44:32 I saw, I just mentioned that to a Discord friend who's in the chat. 20:45:56 FSDAH93, btw. 20:46:08 lol 20:47:56 -!- DerpyNecron has left Special:Chat 20:47:58 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 20:48:54 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 20:49:42 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 20:52:17 -!- Octopus Wizard has left Special:Chat 20:55:59 -!- DerpyNecron has left Special:Chat 21:01:33 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:18:51 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 21:18:55 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:32:14 -!- Watch da break down has joined Special:Chat 21:32:22 Hi 21:33:10 -!- Watch da break down has joined Special:Chat 21:33:13 -!- Watch da break down was banned from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 21:33:16 -!- Watch da break down has left Special:Chat 21:39:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:40:46 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:43:52 korra what was South saying about the map i'm making? 21:44:06 He was saying you weren't making one. 21:45:03 I thought he mentioned someone else made one 21:45:18 Yeah, Depy made one for Eden. 21:45:25 also has the contentions been renamed? 21:45:52 Not yet, but a vote is being held. 21:46:40 I cant complete the map til then 21:50:44 Oh. 21:50:52 -!- FSDAH93 has joined Special:Chat 21:51:03 Hi. o/ 21:51:06 elllllo 21:52:19 hi 21:53:04 Is SlendyBot still broken? 21:55:19 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 21:55:39 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:57:38 yup 21:57:40 korra come here 22:01:17 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 22:02:03 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat 22:02:03 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 22:02:09 praise the sun caus i am here 22:02:34 Welcome, Max-champ. 22:03:12 tnks 22:07:15 dead chat 22:08:12 hi 22:08:19 hi mess 22:08:50 Alright, I have a bit of an announcement. 22:09:44 you finnaly gonna join me on our jounrey of world peace 22:10:24 Starting today, I am going to begin making weekly off-topic Discussions post in the hopes of bringing more activity to our Discussions. 22:10:24 You can check the first post out here: https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000151 22:10:36 Once a week passes and a new off-topic post is started, the previous one will be closed. 22:11:24 your always off topic so noting new korra 22:11:36 -!- FSDAH93 has joined Special:Chat 22:11:44 o/ 22:15:17 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 22:15:51 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. Now do NOT say welcome to me 22:16:05 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhose. 22:16:12 Nope 22:17:15 https://prntscr.com/jdfcnt hows it look so far 22:17:20 The next weekly off-topic post is going to be about Discord. 22:17:20 How we can try to bring the Discord users and turn them into Discussions users (and hopefully eventually wiki editors and chat-goers). 22:17:59 It looks great, Mess. 22:17:59 You know that you can upload images to Discussions now, so how about you create a post for that when it's done? 22:18:40 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left Special:Chat 22:19:04 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 22:19:06 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 22:26:24 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 22:27:39 I will when its done I need the name of the islands first so I can write the names in and then color and shape it more 22:28:00 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 22:37:18 ESB admin reviews will start in a week 22:37:32 Same for here. 22:37:46 Rip 22:38:03 I expect everyone to pass ESB administration reviews though. 22:38:26 wait what 22:38:34 What? 22:40:07 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 22:40:12 o/ 22:41:24 Welcome, C.Syde65. 22:41:32 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 22:46:56 Max PM 22:47:27 wait 22:47:47 does that mean you do not think everyone will pass TDL reviews? 22:48:16 No one said that. 22:48:16 Loud and I were talking about ESB, not here. 22:49:01 22:49:01 Spongebobvstheloudhouse: 22:49:01 ESB admin reviews will start in a week 22:49:02 5:37 22:49:02 TheKorraFanatic: 22:49:02 Same for here. 22:49:02 5:37 22:49:02 Spongebobvstheloudhouse: 22:49:02 Rip 22:49:02 5:37 22:49:02 TheKorraFanatic: 22:49:02 I expect everyone to pass ESB administration reviews though. 22:49:21 Yes, I'm aware I said that? 22:50:07 I see only one person has replied to the thread, sad. 22:52:02 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 22:52:42 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 22:55:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:56:32 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 23:02:05 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 23:04:21 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:04:40 Hey Mess! o/ 23:05:13 Question 23:05:48 if the creator of a page drawing his or her character and the drawing is anime style (drawn by hand) is it allowed? 23:06:10 draws* 23:06:17 Personally I think it would be, but that's just my take on it. 23:06:55 Outside of user pages, I would go with no, tbh. 23:07:00 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:07:09 it should be allowed 23:07:43 because like Melissa her drawing and Vanessa's 23:07:50 What would be the point of removing "all" anime, if we're going to add the anime right back in a different form? 23:07:50 And depends on the picture really. 23:08:09 Yeah. 23:08:12 fictional character's drawings normally can appear as anime even if its not 23:08:37 its still original art 23:09:17 Yes, but the proposal didn't just ban unoriginal art. 23:09:17 It also disallowed anime on mainspace pages. 23:09:17 In fact, there's actually a thread going on about this. 23:09:21 Let me link it. 23:09:58 that seems unfair tbh most people cant draw life like characters no one can on this wiki 23:10:09 I don't even know anyone who can 23:10:11 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7118 Feel free to add your views to it. 23:10:53 I can draw life like characters. But it takes a long time for me to do. And then I have to get it scanned before I can upload it. 23:11:29 Hm perhaps this will cause a new view to allow original art if its anime style but doesn't look too anime and isnt stolen from an anime 23:12:31 Feel free to make a proposal about it if you wish. 23:15:43 problem is we don't have very many users anymore not like we did so a vote is pretty much where one side is always going to win sooooo >.> 23:16:25 If you don't want to set a vote, then there's nothing that can be done and the current rule will stay in place. 23:16:32 The only way to remove the rule is with a vote. 23:17:06 Yeah, that's true. 23:17:32 A recent Discussions post recently reached 20 votes, we have quite a handful of users. Just most have a certain view that's different from a small minority. 23:17:32 But a vote is still the best way and the only way to change the rules. 23:19:58 -!- Octopus Wizard has left Special:Chat 23:20:17 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:20:22 Yes. 23:20:40 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:21:03 No, TheKorraFanatic. 23:21:33 lol. 23:21:33 I assume you saw my announcement in #main-chat on TDLD? 23:24:11 Yes. 23:24:25 No Yes. :P 2018 05 03